


What The Lady Wants.... (Show Me Interlude)

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Playful Sex, roleplaying, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an evening in the lives of Tom and Belle, as they are in Australia for the filming of Ragnarok. Belle is as much a fan of Loki's monochromatic black suit as we all are, apparently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Lady Wants.... (Show Me Interlude)

He heard Belle come into the room before he saw her, her reflection appearing over his shoulder in the mirror, mouth slightly agape. Tom continued adjusting his tie before turning to look at his wife. “What do you think, darling?”

Belle’s gaze roamed over him slowly, head to toe, then back up, her lips tilting upward, the tip of her tongue catching the corner. “Is that a new suit? I don’t recognize it.”

“Just arrived today.”

She stepped closer, her hand reaching out to rub the lapel between her fingers before smoothing one nail along his tie. She walked around him slowly. “Then God bless the tailor.” She made a slightly pained noise as she walked behind him. “Baby, it’s a masterpiece. But then… so’s the man wearing it. It is for an appearance?”

Tom gave her a chuckle as she came back around him, an arm around her waist pulling her close. “Not quite.” He could see his expression reflected in her eyes, wide smirk and a hint of mad glee in his own eyes. 

“Oh Lord…”

“Close, darling… It came up from costume.”

Belle shivered. “Loki… in this suit.”

He grinned. “If you like it now, wait till you see me in full makeup and wig.”

“Tell me there’s more than one of these…” Belle breathed.

“‘Fraid not, darling. Why?”

“Because if you bring that back home tonight, I guarantee you’re going to get lucky.”

“I’ll have to see what can be arranged.”

 

***

 

Belle was busy on her laptop when he arrived home, earplugs plugged in firmly, their music combined with her keystrokes masking the sound of the door clicking shut behind him. Standing behind her, he brushed the hair away from her nape with a gentle hand, a familiar gesture. She pulled out one of the earpieces, turning her head to greet him, but he shushed her gently, his breath falling on the unburdened ear. “Shhhhh…" 

He loved the way she shivered for him, the simple gesture stirring something in him. He gathered up her hair, brushing it aside to mouth his way along the column of her neck, kissing the fluttering pulse, grazing the lobe of her ear with the edge of his teeth until she moaned, trying to reach for him. Silently, he caught her wrists, pushing them away from him, until she relaxed and laid her hands on her lap with a full body shudder. "You know what that does to me…” she murmured.

He simply hummed in response, knowing the vibration of his lips on the tender skin behind her ear would send her heart rate rocketing higher. One finger curled under the strap of her camisole, pulling it off her shoulder so he could lave a stripe along the tender skin. This time, her moan was bitten back, a soft “Oh, God,” as her back arched to offer up more of her skin to him.

He chuckled against her flesh, his voice lower than normal, the inflections not quite his usual. “Close enough…”

That made her turn in her seat, catching sight of him as he straightened, his posture regal as he gave her an amused smirk. It was oh so worth the knowing look on the crew’s faces to see the look in her eyes right now. Belle swallowed hard, everything about her exuding a combination of lust and excitement and amused glee.

“All those times you’ve written about me, fantasized that I might appear for you. Tell me, little girl, do I meet your expectations?”

Belle exhaled, a faint tremble making it ripple the same as her body. “Exceeding." 

In her eyes was the faint question, "Are we really playing this?” and he gave her the faintest head bob in response, his posture responding, “I’m game if you are…”

“Why here… now?”

He shrugged. “Because it pleases me.” Tom looked around. “The child?”

“Sleeping.”

“Good. Then we can adjourn to your bedchamber and you can show a god a proper welcome…”

It took every bit of his acting ability to stay in character as his wife rose and led him off to bed, especially when she oh so gracefully sank to her knees to kneel in front of him; to tamp the overwhelming love and affection he felt under her touch and bury it under an overweening grin. To not give in to the subtle playful look in her eye as she undid his belt, sliding it from the loops slowly. And when she pushed down the pants of his suit, taking him into her mouth, his knees nearly failed him, the hand that found the top of her head the only thing that kept him upright.

Christ, but he knew his wife had a thing for his character, as she’d said so many other women (and quite a number of men) did… but this… His eyes rolled in bliss as she worshiped him, slowly, savoringly, looking up at him with adoration as he gathered her hair away from her face to better see her. 

Despite the makeup, the wig, the costume, she knew his body all too well, and she played his arousal the same as he had hers earlier, wringing his orgasm from him with a low groan. His wits were still fairly addled when Belle sat back on her heels, giving him a satisfied look of her own. “So, did this lowly little mortal girl please her king?" 

Her teasing tone made him chuckle. "Oh little girl… you have NO idea…”  
Tom twisted, lifting her to drop her on the bed, shucking off the rest of the suit while fixing her with an insolent look. “I do believe you’re a bit too pleased with yourself, my dear…”

The sounds she made, the sweet sting of her blunt nails in his shoulders, the grip of her thighs around his waist as he sank into that deliciously molten wet core of her, “Perfection,” he grunted into her ear, hiking her leg higher. The way she clasped at him, body to full body, it was incredible, even for them. Flashes of earlier passionate moments flitted through his mind: that first time in her bed, reunions on various pieces of furniture… 

To feel his wife’s absolute passion for him stripped away what higher thought remained; his ability to retain that icy hauteur crumbling as the man beneath emerged to thoroughly love his wife. He murmured her name a moment before he caught her lips with his own, swallowing down the cry that slipped from them. His forehead brushed the upper slope of her breast, his teeth set on edge to try to hold himself back. “Belle…”

“Yes…” She arched under him, holding him impossibly tighter, her nails scoring the skin of his back and sending his brain rocketing off into stratospheric levels of pleasure. He couldn’t hold back, sinking into her as deeply as he could, shuddering with her, kissing the sweat-dampened skin of her chest as she heaved in a breath to calm her raging heart rate, cradling him close as they came down together. 

“Belle?”

She giggled a little, “Hmm?”

“Was that what you expected?”

He could feel her fingers tangling in the long strands of his wig, making it tug at his scalp, her reply interrupted by a whimper coming from the baby monitor that sat sentinel on the bedside. 

“I’ll get her…” Tom offered, pushing himself out of Belle’s embrace to rise. 

He found himself pushed back to the bed gently. “Maybe I ought to go. She hasn’t seen Dada with his new hair yet. Which you need to go take off before it gets any more wrecked….”

He chuckled, working to carefully remove the hairpiece and set it aside. “Yes, I suspect I’m in a scolding tomorrow when they have to untangle it.”

“Was it worth it?” Belle peered around the corner into the bedroom, still tightening her robe for the walk to the bedroom they’d set aside as a temporary nursery. 

“Quite….” Belle hummed at his response, her expression thoughtful. He felt his eyebrow quirk upward. “What’s that, love?”

“Oh, just thinking….” She called back, “You know, Hugh Jackman brings home all his costumes for his wife. And they’ve been married like twenty-something years and still head over heels together.”

“What the lady wants….”


End file.
